


Mrs. Ambrose

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cute, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth didn't remember anything from last night, but a video might just do help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Ambrose

Dean woke up with a groan, hungover. His head throbbed as if his brain was too big for his head, making it hurt. He rolled over to see Seth asleep, his hair sprawled all over the pillow and his chest exposed. Dean gave a small smile and kissed Seth’s shoulder, waking him up.

“Wha.. oh fuck.” Seth groaned in pain as he massaged his temples, feeling as shitty and hungover as Dean.

“Morning,” Dean said and Seth looked at him, giving him the faintest smile.

“Morning.” Seth replied and kissed Dean, lying back down.

“Want anything to eat?” Dean asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“First I want an Ibuprofen.” Seth answered. “But I wouldn’t mind some waffles.”

“Ibuprofen and waffles, coming up.” Dean said as he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and got himself a tablet and a plastic cup full of water and downed it, then getting some for Seth.

“Thanks.” Seth took the cup and tablet from Dean’s hands, Dean not waiting for Seth to finish as he walked out into his kitchen, going into the cabinet to set up the waffle maker. He plugged it in and turned it on, then getting the ingredients. Seth then walks out, sitting on the stool at the counter.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Seth asked, watching Dean cook.

“All I remember is a shit ton of shots and dancing, plus some gambling.” Dean answered, stirring the batter. It’s pretty quiet after that, until Seth notices something.

“What’s that?” Seth asks, standing up and getting it. He comes back with a pile of papers as Seth starts rummaging through the pile. Dean walks over and looks with Seth, them going through a bunch of brochures until something else comes up.

“What’s this?” Dean picks up the piece of paper, reading it.“Holy shit.” Dean eyes widen.

“What?” Seth takes the paper from him, Dean watching him.

“We.. got married.” Dean breathes out.

“Fuck.” Seth stands up and starts pacing, panicking.

“There’s a DVD here saying the date from last night.” Dean said, holding it up. “Wanna watch it?”

“Sure.” Seth answers. He takes it from Dean and puts it into the Xbox, turning it on as a picture appears, the minister standing in the middle and Seth and Dean standing on different sides, holding hands and stumbling in the Little White Chapel. They watch the video, Dean laughing throughout the entire thing.

_“Wait, wait.” Seth slurs in the video._

_“Wha-what is it, Princess?” Dean asks._

_“I-I wanna take your last name.” Seth says, tripping._

“WHAT?” Seth shrieks, standing up from the couch and getting the certificate.

“Did you seriously take my last name?” Dean asks.

“Holy shit. My name is now Seth Ambrose.” Seth runs a hand through his hair, looking like he’s about to have a heart attack.

Dean starts cackling, not able to comfort Seth.

“How are you not taking this seriously?” Seth snaps.

“It’s hilarious! We drunkenly got married and you took my last name!” Dean spits out, going into a laughing fit again. Seth punches his arm, pouting.

“This isn’t funny! I didn’t plan it like this! I was planning on proposing it was supposed to be special. And we would’ve had a proper wedding too, something that isn’t embarrassing to tell our children!” Dean goes silent at Seth’s rant, seeing how much it really upset him.

“You were going to go through all that, with me?” Dean asked, surprised that somebody actually made plans revolving around him. “You want a life with me?”

“Of course I do. I’ve wanted it for so long, I just wanted it to be more special.” Seth grumbled.

“This is special though. We wanted to be married, so we did it. We’ll have kids, but not for a long time. It’s already special enough that we’re spending our lives together, right?” Dean wrapped his arms around Seth, trying to comfort him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Seth replied.

“Great. This is a start to our lives together.” Dean kissed Seth.

“Right.” He agreed. “How are we gonna tell Roman?”

“Oh shit.” Dean hissed. “He’s gonna kill us.”

“Yeah.” “We’ll just have a proper wedding later. So he won’t bitch and moan for the next eighty years about us never having a proper wedding and him never getting to be a best man.” Dean offered.

“That sounds good.” Seth smiled.

“We’ll tell him on Monday.”

“But we don’t tell anyone else.” Seth said.

“Deal. Now let’s eat and finish our video, Mrs. Ambrose.” That gets Dean a hard punch in the arm, it sore for the next few days.


End file.
